Nemo, my name forever more
by Aya Nefertari
Summary: O que se passa na mente de Lílian Potter antes de morrer? Songfic com a música do Nightwish.


_**

* * *

**_

_**Nemo, my name forever more...** _

* * *

**N/A:** Não sei quanto a vocês mas eu adoro esta banda, e enquanto eu lia a tradução da musica, que o Ferit pos lá na Família H, eu achei tão linda... E comecei a imaginar, claro ...E ai saiu essa song, que fala sobre o que se passava na cabeça de Lílian Potter antes de morrer...Suas preocupações e medo, raiva e coragem...Espero que gostem!

* * *

De: Nemo (Once - Nightwish)

_This is me, for forever... one of the lost ones._

_Este sou eu, para sempre... __Um dos perdidos._

É incrível como podemos sentir que chegamos ao fim... Principalmente alguém que vem esperando isso como destino a tanto tempo... 

Desde que me opus a _ele_, meu coração me alertou, mas não voltei atrás. Eu podia fazer alguma coisa, então eu faria, pensei. Porque antes não havia grandes conseqüências... Eu poderia morrer, e isso não era nada, se eu pudesse morrer com Tiago e contra Voldemort. Porque já estávamos perdidos desde que encaramos o Lorde das Trevas pela primeira vez. _T_

__

_he one without a name... without an honest heart as compass _

_Aquele sem um nome... Sem um coração honesto como guia. _

_This is me, for forever... one without a name. _

_Este sou eu, para sempre... __Alguém sem um nome._

Eu podia ouvir os gritos e as ameaças no andar debaixo: Tiago tentava retardar o nosso destino. Nada adiantaria. 

Olhei para aquele pequeno ser dentro da colcha de retalhos: o meu Harry. Mal pude conter as náuseas ao imaginar as mãos nojentas e impiedosas de Voldemort tocando o rosto cheio e vermelho do meu filho...Aquilo em minha cabeça soou como uma autorização, uma permissão, e eu pude me imaginar torturando, maltratando e sequelando Voldemort da pior e mais dolorosa maneira possível... 

Naquele momento eu não era Lílian Potter. Eu era a mãe de Harry e a mulher de Tiago. 

_This life's the last endeavor... to find the missing lifeline _

_Essa vida é o último esforço... Para achar a linha da vida perdida_

Naquele momento, ouvi um grito, o grito da dor, o grito do fim, o grito da morte... E mesmo estando longe dele, longe para que eu pudesse ampará-lo, mas não longe o bastante para que eu não pudesse ter sentido aquele golpe em meu peito, cortando-me e corroendo-me o coração como uma doença que vai se alastrando. 

Tiago estava sendo tirado de mim, como se tira um coração de seu corpo. E eu nada podia fazer, a não ser gritar de desespero. 

_Oh how I wish for soothing rain _

_Oh quanto desejo pela chuva suave_

_All I wish is to dream again. _

_Tudo que eu desejo é sonhar de novo_

Como eu gostaria que tudo não passasse de um sonho ruim! 

Acordar em minha cama, suspirando e pranteando de medo, e ver Tiago sentar-se ao meu lado e me abraçar com seus braços fortes... Sussurrando palavras de consolo no meu ouvido enquanto beija as minhas pálpebras... Fazendo meu coração disparado se acalmar como da primeira vez que nos beijamos, fazendo sua língua enroscar-se na minha dançando em uma sincronia perfeita... 

Mas eu estaria apenas trocando o sonho bom pelo ruim. 

Porque agora nada mais disso era verdade. 

Tiago estava morto, e nunca esteve tão longe de mim. 

_My loving heart lost in the dark, _

_Meu coração apaixonado perdido na escuridão,_

_For hope I'd give my everything... __P_

_or esperança eu daria meu tudo... _

_Ele_ estava subindo as escadas agora. Pude ouvir seus passos como sinos que anunciavam a minha morte, seu cheiro que era como um gás tóxico, suas risadas que eram como a morte me chamando... Tudo o que eu podia sentir agora era mesmo vontade de morrer, de desaparecer... 

Mas Harry não... 

Ele não merecia isto, e eu não tinha o direito de escolher por ele. Eu não tinha o direito de desistir, mas em meu coração não havia esperanças de que pudéssemos sair vivos. 

E mesmo que eu saísse, metade de mim já se fora. 

_My flower withered between the pages two and three _

_Minha flor murchou entre as paginas dois e três___

_T__he one scent forever gloom gone with my steams _

_Aquele cheiro pra sempre melancólico acompanha meus movimentos_

Mas a outra metade estava ali... Pronta para lutar por meu filho, contra qualquer um que quisesse privar-lhe do direito de viver. E foi pensando nisso sem parar que eu corri mais ainda pelo assoalho, sentindo o Lorde das Trevas perto de mim, andando devagar como se estivesse brincando... Ele estava brincando de gato e rato... E o rato agora tinha que correr... 

_What the dark that sleeps with angels call the past for help_

_Que a escuridão que dorme com os anjos chama o passado para_

_Ajudar_

Falando em rato...? 

Pedro. 

De novo a sensação de maldade infinita entorpeceu a minha mente e inundou meu coração de ódio, desprezo e tristeza. Beijei o rosto de Harry e desejei que ele pudesse ter bons amigos a quem pudesse confiar a sua vida... 

Ou um segredo. Como Tiago pensara que aconteceria. Mas Pedro enganou a todos nós, e agora está tudo se dissolvendo...Por culpa dele. 

_Touch me with your love, and reveal to me my true name _

_Toque-me com seu amor, e me revele o meu verdadeiro nome._

Em resposta, meu bebe passou as mãozinhas pelo meu rosto contorcido... Ele não parecia entender. Não entendia que o pai dele estava morto, que eu ia morrer... Mas ele não ia. O que quer que houvesse, Harry continuaria vivo. 

_Oh how I wish for soothing rain __Oh quanto desejo pela chuva suave__All I wish is to dream again. __Tudo que eu desejo é sonhar de novo_

Eu podia ver... 

Podia ver Harry correndo pelo jardim da minha casa, talvez com seus 7 ou 8 anos, sacudindo a varinha de brinquedo, na esperança que o sorridente Tiago o aplaudisse... Os dois eram tão parecidos, e eu podia ver Tiago vermelho de orgulho e felicidade... Nós seriamos a família perfeita... 

_My loving heart lost in the dark, _

_Meu coração apaixonado perdido na escuridão,_

_For hope I'd give my everything... _

_Por esperança eu daria meu tudo..._

Agora Voldemort já estava no mesmo andar que eu, então entrei correndo com meu filho nos braços, em seu próprio quarto. Olhei para aquele quarto que arrumei com paciência e dedicação meses antes de meu filho nascer... Olhei para o berço e chorei quando vi que talvez ele nunca mais pudesse ter uma noite tranqüila. 

Por mais um sonho de meu filho eu faria qualquer coisa. 

_Oh how I wish for soothing rain _

_Oh quanto desejo pela chuva suave_

_Oh how I wish to dream again _

_Oh como eu desejo sonhar de novo_

_Once and for all and all for once _

_Uma vez e por tudo, e tudo por uma vez_

_Nemo, my name forever more. _

_Nemo, meu nome pra sempre._

A porta se abriu, e eu cai ajoelhada no chão no momento em que Voldemort entrou no quarto de meu filho, sujando-o com seu veneno e ódio sem limites...Fiquei de costas para ele, com meu filho nas mãos, pedindo a Merlin, Deus, _alguém_... Permitam que seja levada embora mas que meu filho fique...Permitam que ele possa ver o por do sol... 

Permitam que ela possa ser feliz algum dia...

Porque eu agora me vou, para que Harry possa ficar. 

_Nemo, sailing heart._

_Nemo, coração zarpando._

_Nemo, let me go _

_Nemo deixe-me ir._

E ele _vai_ ficar. 

Beijei meu Harry pela ultima vez e o deixei no chão. Estava na hora de levantar. Estava na hora de morrer. 

- Afaste-se, sua tola. – disse Voldemort, e suas palavras me fizeram tremer de repugnância, como toda vez que me aproximava dele. – Saia da frente. 

- Não diga besteiras – foi tudo o que eu disse, erguendo a minha varinha. Mas antes que eu pudesse gritar algum feitiço, Voldemort ergueu a sua varinha também. 

_Oh how I wish for soothing rain_

_Oh quanto desejo pela chuva suave_

_All I wish is to dream again. _

_Tudo que eu desejo é sonhar de novo._

- Avada Kedavra. 

Vi aquela luz verde vindo em minha direção, e tudo o que consegui pensar antes de morrer foi... 

Harry, eu te amo. 

Meu filho... 

_My loving heart lost in the dark, _

_Meu coração apaixonado perdido na escuridão,_

_For hope I'd give my everything... _

_Pela esperança eu daria meu tudo..._

Senti minha vida se esvair e cair como a água de uma cachoeira... 

Então cai naquela correnteza que chamam de morte. 

E vi Tiago. 

Reencontrei minha outra metade. 

_Oh how I wish for soothing rain _

_Oh quanto eu desejo pela chuva suave_

_Oh how I wish to dream again _

_Oh como eu desejo sonhar de novo_

Abracei Tiago e olhei em seus olhos. Naquele momento, senti em meu intimo que Harry estaria bem. Ele sobreviveria. Assim tinha que ser. 

Olhei para traz, lamentando por não ter passado um pouco mais de tempo com ele... 

- Vamos vê-lo novamente Lily. Estaremos olhando por ele. – disse a voz doce, mas também triste e já nostálgica de Tiago. 

Concordei com a cabeça, e ele pegou minha mão. 

_Once and for all and all for once _

_Uma vez e por tudo, e tudo por uma vez._

_Nemo, my name forever more _

_Nemo, meu nome para sempre._

_My name forever more..._

_Meu nome para sempre..._

- Vamos para casa, Lily.

* * *

**P.S.: **Oiee...Gostaram? Eu gostei muito de escrever...Embora ache que não tenha ficado tão boa... COMENTEM! Deixem reviewz dizendo o que acharam, please !

_Beijos da Aya o.O_


End file.
